mi amor platonico
by sofia c.c
Summary: mabel isabella swan , es una chica de 14 años la cual era muy callada y un poco timida le encantaba que la llamaran bella. sus papas charlie y rene trabajaban todo el dia y la dejaban a cargo a ella y a su hermana rosalie ,rosalie es de la misma edad de isabella pero muy distinta ella era reservada y le tenia mucha confianza a su hermana y a su hermano jasper el era muy dulse y
1. Chapter 1

Mi amor platónico

Mabel Isabella swan, es una chica de 14 años la cual era muy callada y un poco tímida le encantaba que la llamaran bella. sus papas Charlie y rene trabajaban todo el día y la dejaban a cargo a ella y a su hermana Rosalie ,Rosalie es de la misma edad de isabella pero muy distinta ella era reservada y le tenia mucha confianza a su hermana y a su hermano jasper él era muy dulce y muy parecido a Rosalie y era el mayor el tenia 15 años y estudiaba con sus hermanas y su hermano menor seth él era muy travieso el tenia 9 años y los metía siempre en problemas no era que sus papas tuvieran preferencia pero seth cuando seth quería algo se lo daban los cuatro estudiaban en el instituto de forks en el almuerzo siempre se hacían bella jasper y rose con jesica , Ángela y Mike eran muy populares gracias a sus padres y a su belleza bella era muy hermosa a diferencia de sus hermanos ella tenia ojos cafés la piel blanca y su cabello castaño sus hermanos Rosalie y jasper eran de ojos verdes y el cabello claro .

Edward Anthony masen cullen , es de la misma edad de isabella él es muy atractivo y el mas tierno según su madre esme y Carlisle , carlisle trabajaba como doctor en port ángeles mientras esme cuidaba a sus cuatro hijos emmet,emmet tenia quince años el era el mayor emmet era muy bromista tanto que aveces se accedía Alice ,Alice tenia 14 años igual que Edward ella estaba obsesionada con la moda y por ultimo jane ,jane era una niña muy tierna tenia 9 años era dulce y amaba a sus hermanos

isabella creyó que su vida no cambiaria pero al conocer a Edward cambio Edward sacaba todas las emociones de isabella que creyó que no habían...


	2. Capítulo 2

pov Bella

hoy me levante a las 4:50 ya que era lunes regreso a clases quise dormir un poco mas pero seth se entro a mi cuarto me hecho agua haciendome despertar cuando sali al pasillo vi que estaba jasper y rosalie mojados y dipuestos a pegarle a seth pero cuando los tres salimos detras de seth mi madre nos paro

=chicos paren no vieron que su hermanos los levanto para que fueran al instituto-dijo rene

=pero esa no el la forma de levntarnos -dije yo

=el no tiene derecho a hecharnos agua ni a entrar a nuestros cuartos sin permiso -termino jasper

=ademas mira como dejo mi cabello -dijo rosalie

=chicos noven a su hermano esta emocinado por ir al instituto me gustaria que ustedes fueran como el - dijo rene

= claro como el tiene preferencia - gruño jasper

=yo no tengo preferencias yo los quiero por igual entrense a bañar se les hara tarde - dijo rene

los tres bufamos y nos entramas a nuestros cuartos me entre a mi cuarto me bañe y mire el tocador a ver como me podia vestir ,me puse un jean entuvado blanco y una camisa con escote maga corta morada y mi chaqueta negra con unos tacones de aguja negros me cepille el cabello y baje a desayunar cuando baje toda la familia estaba sentada si le podia decir familia durante estos años nos emos separado

despues de comer nos dirigimos con charlie hacia el institu nos bajamos y seth salio corriendo al instituto muy raro en el los tres nos bajamos y caminamos hacia nuestras clases

=chicos ustedes que tiene -pregunto rose

=yo tengo ingles -dijo jasper

= y tu bella -pregunto rose

=biologia - le dije a rose

=bueno yo tambien tengo biloguia nos vemos luego jasper -dijo rose

=adios hermanito - le dije a jack

cuando entramos a clases rosalie se sento mike y yo me sente sola ya que angela y jesica se habian hecho juntas me sente y despues de unos minutos entro el profesor y nos dijo que nos sentaramos en ese momento llego la directora

=alumnos queremos presentarles a unos alumnos nuevos entren chicos -dijo la directora

en ese momento llego un chico parecia de 15 tenia el cabello negro y muy buena musculatura"que estoy diciendo malditas hormonas" me maldije a mi misma pero el chico era muy atractivo depues la directora regreso y llamo a mike ,el separo con su maleta y siguio a la directora .

=presentate - le dijo el profesor

=yo soy emmet cullen tengo 15 años y vengo de port angeles -dijo emmet

atras se escuchaban a las chicas hablar de el cuando volte a mirar a rose estaba estatica no se movia y la llam ella rasono.

=bella es hermoso -medijo rose

yo la mire con el seño fruncido en ese momento el profesor le dijoa emmet que se sentara al lado de rose cuando el senton rose estaba roja y depues empezaran a hablar pero el profesor los interrumpio y presento a una chica de mi edad parecida a emmet

=hola soy alice cullen y tengo catorse años y como dijo mi hermano venimos de port angeles

=haste al lado de erick -le señalo el profesor donde devia sentarse

despues un chico muy guapo tenia unos encantadores ojos verdes con el cabello cobrizo y tenia como la edad de su hermana

=hola soy edward anthoni cullen tengo catorce años

=señor cullen sientese al lado de la alumna swan - le señalo al lado mio me dedico una hermosa sorisa y se sento.

Me sentia extraña jamas me habia sentido tan atraida a una persona desde que damon se fue no me sentia haci damon mi amor de niñes y el primero en darme un beso el año anterior se tubo que mudar dejandome sola y hasta haora no e sabido nda de el .

pov ed

hoy me soñe con una niña muy encantadora con ojos cafes me hiba decir su nombre pero en ese momento llego mama a despertarme para ir a nuestro nuevo instituto , el instituto de forks alice esta entusiasmad al igual que jane y emmet me entre a bañar y me puse una camisa polo azul y uno jeans . cuando baje a desayunar ya todos estaban en la mesa

=hola hermano y ese animo - dijo emmet

=nuevo instituto

= hay hermanito alegrate presiento q1ue va a ser un buen año- dijo alice

=tu y tus predisciones ali- dijo jane

=chicos coman que se les va a hacer tarde el auto bus est en 10min-dijo esme

=auto bus mama no para eso nos vamos caminando-dijo emmet

=tendran que ir en bus asta el otromes que cumplas diesiseis emmet-dijo esme

despues de eso comimos en silencio cuando llego el bus tuvimos que salir corriendo pues nos hiba a dejar cuando nos subimos nos pusimos a hablar con emmet y una castaña no dejaba de mirarnos cuandos nos bajamos ella se nos acerco .

=hola soy elena uds deben ser emmet y edward verdad-dijo elena

=hola si esos somos- dijo emmet con una sonrisa coqueta

=encantada de conocerlos de que curso son, yo les puedo mostrar el lugar-dijo elena con una mirada muy coqueta a mi

en esas llego alice

=hola somos de noveno y tranquila yo se donde esta nuestro salon-le dijo a elena

elena la miro mal y se fue

=ni se les ocurra meterse con esa me dijeron que es muy zorrita haci que vamos hermanitos

=tranquila ali yo no era el que le estaba coqueteando -mire a emmet

=o..k ya no le voy a poner cuidado

cuando entramnos la directora nos mostro en el salon y nos presento primero a emmet que se sento con una mona llamada rosali era muy bonita

depues a alice que se sento con un pelinegro llamado erick

=hola soy edward anthoni cullen tengo catorce años

=señor cullen sientese al lado de la alumna swan -

cuando la volte a ver me sorprendi pues era la misma chica de mi sueño era hermosa ssu piel era blanca como la nieve sus ojos cafes profundos y el cabello castaño claro le dedique una sorisa la cual fue correspondida.


End file.
